


The Waiting Game

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, referenced Holland Roden, referenced Tyler Hoechlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: On JR's birthday, Ian posted a video about how he left a message and it's been clear how much he missed JR. This ties in to the Facebook video they did yesterday as well.





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all I can write of these two is them having phone sex.
> 
> Italics are Ian's texts.

JR sighed as he looked at Instagram. Ian had put up another video.

He had barely had time to even listen to the voicemail that Ian had left him.

JR texted Ian.

Bobo, I’m busy, you got to cool it with the videos. I’m working.

It took a few minutes before Ian replied. JR was sure it was because someone at the wedding was talking to him.

_I miss you._

“Shit.” I know you do, I miss you too. Aren’t you having a nice time at the wedding?

_Have you even seen my videos? I’m lonely as fuck._

And I’m busy. JR grimaced. That sounded harsh, like he didn’t care. Quickly he added: Can you hang in there? Just give me an hour and I should be all yours. I’ll call you.

_I’m holding you to that._

JR smiled and put his phone away. He had to get back to filming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an hour and a half later when he finally got back to his trailer, after midnight. There were missed texts from Ian.

Sorry, schedule went longer than we had hoped for. How was the wedding?

_Still not over. I wish you could be here then I wouldn’t be so bored._

Can you go somewhere so we can talk?

_Hang on._

JR started to get undressed; he should shower before attempting to snack on something before catching some sleep.

JR had his shirt in his hands and set it down as his phone rang. He put it on speaker. “All good?”

“Yep.”

“Have you been drinking?” JR opened the fridge, to get an apple.

“Should I start?”

JR laughed. “No, I want you coherent.” JR bit into the apple and sat down.

“Did you get my voicemail?”

JR chuckled as he chewed. “Yes,” he attempted to say. “Yes I did, thank you.”

“You should post it.”

“Hmm, no. Did you forget that you asked me to fuck you in the middle of that message? And was it against Tyler’s dressing room door?”

Ian laughed.

“It was hard to tell through your giggles.”

“That’s what I said, yeah. Because it was a joke. Just thought it was funny.”

“It would be, but you were serious about me fucking you, right?” JR continued to chew as there was silence on the other end for a moment. “Ian?”

“Yes, obviously I meant that.” He huffed.

“You alright?”

“Just…trying to keep my privacy, it’s a lot harder than it seems.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have posted so many videos.”

“It was only three,” Ian whined.

JR rolled his eyes. “Three today, are you really that bored?”

“Yes! It was a desperate plea and-.”

“Oh Bobo…”

There was rustling as Ian adjusted his phone. “I know you’re busy filming and I already wished you a happy birthday, but-shit, I just needed you. You’re my rock and you’re not here. I’m going stir crazy, there was construction in front of my house a few weeks ago, and then the power went out, and now that I am out of the house I don’t really like it. I just want to curl up with you but I can’t.” Ian’s distress was clear.

“It’s ok. Hey-uh…I was going to take a shower. I can’t bring the phone in with me but I can at least let you enjoy the show.” There was silence; JR hoped Ian was considering the offer.

“Sure.” Ian sounded breathless. “I need someplace more private.”

“More?” JR didn’t get to ask anything else as Ian hung up.

JR figured Ian would call back and finished off his apple while waiting.

Just as JR was going into the bathroom, Ian called back on the face camera. “Perfect timing.”

JR smiled and shut the bathroom door. “Are you outside?” It was dark around Ian, the lights on the house shone in the background.

“It’s the only place I can be left alone.”

JR snorted. “You’re the one who went and made that video.”

“I don’t have much time…”

JR set his phone down on the sink and unzipped his pants. As he pulled them down, he asked Ian, “Are you sure no one can see you?”

“They’ll only get the glow of my screen.”

“You’re explaining this if something happens.”

“I’ll keep an eye out, but come on.”

JR shook his head, tugging his boxers down. “Impatient. Some would think I spoil you, like a princess.”

Ian opened his mouth, ready to say something, thought better of it, and then stated, “You saw Holland’s post.”

JR grinned. “Of course I did.”

Ian’s cheeks were a light pink in the glow of the phone.

“I’m not complaining, you’re high maintenance Ian, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. You ready?”

Ian nodded.

JR picked up his phone and paned it down his body.

Ian inhaled. “I never get tired of seeing you naked.”

JR chuckled warmly and pulled the phone back up to his face. “Glad I could help, now I’m going to go and-“

“Not yet.”

“Ian, I have to shower.”

Ian licked his lips. “Just, wait…” The slight flush was still across Ian’s face.

JR’s voice dropped as he asked, “Are you hard?”

Ian nodded. “I told you I missed you.”

“And you wanted me to fuck you. We’re not dating, what does that make us?”

Ian shook his head as his phone wobbled, his other hand moved out of frame. “Friends with benefits? Except you’re not even here with me, so what benefit do I get from this?”

JR hummed, not really thinking about it and just watched Ian stroke himself. “Show me.”

Ian flushed harder but tilted the phone to show his hard cock poking out of the zipper of his pants. “Can’t moon anyone in the house behind me. Though I’m sure I heard someone getting busy…”

“Ian. Focus on me.”

Ian let out a breath.

“I want to see you come and then I’m going to get in the shower.”

Ian nodded. He stroked faster, the camera wobbled a little. “Fuck.” He grunted. “Jay I’ve missed you so much. Wish you were here so you could fuck me properly.”

“I know Bobo, I know. But I’m busy; you know that I’ll be here till the summer.”

Ian sighed. He kept stroking himself.

JR just watched for a few moments. “If anyone were to go outside right now they’d know what you were doing.” JR smiled wickedly.

Ian bit his lip and moaned. “Shhit.”

“Come for me. You can’t stay out there all night.”

Ian panted and puffed and groaned, the camera wobbled and shook before shining down at Ian’s suit clad chest.

JR could still see Ian’s fist around his cock.

Ian shuddered and grunted and came, spurting into the dark grass. “Fuck yeah, that was great.” Ian’s phone was righted to show his face and he panted.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

JR smiled.

Ian smiled back.

There was silence for a few moments. “I got to shower now Bobo, thanks for calling.”

“Ok.” Ian let out a deep sigh, the phone wobbled as he tucked himself away. “I should get back too.”

“We’ll talk again soon, ok?”

“Yeah.” Ian was already turning back towards the house.

“Have fun.” JR hung up. He got in the shower and lazily stroked himself, thinking about Ian.

JR missed Ian too, something fierce. But he was so busy with the show…

He came, barely registering it and made a plan to have some time off in the coming weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as he got, he surprised Ian and went to LA.

Ian hugged him tightly at the airport and JR told him, “We’ll make up for lost time later.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, shipperfiendobssesser.


End file.
